


TERRORTALE

by Emerald2020, nightmarepapyrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald2020/pseuds/Emerald2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarepapyrus/pseuds/nightmarepapyrus





	TERRORTALE

*Just to let you know, if you are homophobic, fuck off. This isn't for you*

 

"Hey, Lillia, I think you should take a look at this." I said. "Why?", she replied with small worry. "Because this sign is from Undertale."  
  "Wait, that says Mt Ebott. Do we stop?", she questioned me. "No. WE WILL STAY DETERMINED!"  
  "Oh my gosh, Alyssa. Why?"  
  "You're the one who taught me how to reference well. It's your own fault." At that, she rolled her eyes and just looked at me.  
  About twenty minutes later, we rose over a small peak, and a pitch black pit loomed before us. We stood silent in awe. Then I burst out with," Well, I'm going to throw myself into it to see if I die!" Before hearing what she had to say, I jumped feet first into the pit, hoping it was the place of monsters. As I dropped, I heard a cry of "Wait!", and screaming following me down. Then, everything went black.

                                         *~~~~~~~~~~*  
As I awoke, I remembered Lillia had fallen too. " Alyssa! I'm right here!" came from right next to me. I must have been mumbling while I was passed out. "Are you OK?", I asked. " Yeah, I think these flowers, buttercups maybe? They broke our fall."  
  "Buttercups? As in-". Before I could finish, I heard the most annoying, and terrifying voice I could know.  
  " Hee hee... Yes it's me, Flowey. That's what you were going to say wasn't it? The person almost everyone hates. Well, I have one thing to say. Please, don't kill me?"  
  "What?!", I yelled. "Why would anyone kill you?! You're a God damn buttercup! With the soulless soul of a goat child!!! I would never kill you! I would never kill anyone!!!"  
  "R-really? Um, I guess I should show you how it works down here, huh?", Flowey said. " Wait, wait, wait. No fricking friendliness pellet near deaths, okay?", Lillia interrupted. "I wasn't going to, creative."  
  We launched into the fight, an entirely black void surrounding us, forcing us to focus on the task at hand. As I stared in awe at my new surroundings, I noticed a heart, no a soul, in the middle of a box. Dark green on the left, and lavender on the right. "This, as you must have figured, is the both of you. I've never seen it be two different colors, but never have two humans fallen together. All of the previous ones were, well, lonely."  
  Before anyone could say anything, a yell rang out. "Flower! Stop it! Don't you dare hurt those children!" Oh my God. It was goat mom. "Wait," Lillia called,"you don't understand, this was going to be a tu-Toriel!" With that, Toriel burst out laughing and snorting. "H-how'd you know my name, my children?", she requested of us. " Let's just say we heard a lot about you. Can we call you Goat Mom?" I requested. "Yes my child."  
  Just then, I noticed something... off about her. I scanned her head to toe, and realized that she had no feet, and was floating a foot above the ground. "Um, Goat Mom? Why do you seem to be a goat-st?" In between fits of laughter, she told us a story


End file.
